What You Thought You Knew
by Charmed01
Summary: Rated PG-13, JIC! Harry and Hermione get stuck in the past in the time of the Marauders. How will Harry deal w meeting his father and mother for the first time? How will Harry and Hermione get back to the present? And what is Voldemort planning? RR! 3
1. Meeting the Marauders

A/N: Well, I guess I'm going to attempt to make this story..I hope u like it!! lol!

Disclaimer: Sadly.....I own nothing...darn..

Chapter One

Harry tumbled down the stairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He felt someone land next to him and knew instantly that it was Hermione. He scrambeled to his feet and helped Hermione up as well. He looked down at his other hand and saw that he was holing a gold chain, looping between his fingers. Hermione must of realized this to for she gasped when she saw what he was holding. It was the Time Turner.

Proffessor McGonnagal had given the Time Turner back to Hermione in her sixth year due to the fact that Hermione had once more taken more classes than necassary. She remembered being in the hall about to use the Time Turner when Harry came rushing up to her.

_Flashback_

_Hermione stood in the hall after Transfiguration on her way to Arithmancy. She pulled the Golden trinket out of her robes and was about to turn the hourglass when Harry came toward her. _

_"Hermione!" He shouted. Hermione looked down at her watch and realized if she didnt hurry then she would be late for next hour, and she couldn't do that. She decided that she would go ahead and use the Time Turner and apologize later. She turned the hour glass just as Harry reached out to grab her arm for keep her from leaving. Instead he got hold of the neckalace, almost pulling it off. The sudden movement caused to hourglass to continue spinning. _

_Harry felt a sudden pull at his stomach and the odd sensation that he was moving backwards. _

_End Flashback_

Harry gulped. "Um..H-Hermione? What time is it?" Harry asked uncertainly. Hermione looked over at a grandfather clock in the hall, but the clock didn't say the time, instead it said the date.

-October 14, 1982-

Hermione gasped. They had gone back in time twenty-two years, back into the time of the Marauders. Harry followed her gaze to the clock and gasped too. "Hermione, how are we going to get back? Can we just use the Time Turner again?"

Hermione shook her head, eyes still locked on the clock. "No. The Time Turner only takes you to the past, not to the future." She finally tore her eyes away from the clock. "Harry, what are we going to do? We can't just stay here."

She looked up at Harry. He had a thoughtful look flickering in his eyes. Hermione knew what he was thinking, and her expression changed from worry to sympathy. "Harry, we can't stay. I know you want to see your father and Sirius, but we have to go.." She stated tentavely.

Harry looked down at her and sighed. "I know, I just..I mean, it would be nice to Sirius again ya know? Just to know he's happy, to see him happy one more time.." He voice was soft and gentle. Hermione could see tears threatening to form in his eyes. She put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

He turned to her and smiled. "C'mon..maybe if we can find Dumbledore he can take us back. I'm sure he wouldn't find us crazy or anything."

Hermione nodded and they made their way to the Headmasters Office. They reached the statue of the gargoyle before either one of them realized that they didn't know the password. "C'mon! Can't you just let us in? This is important!" Harry asked the gargoyle.

"Important is it?" Said a voice behind Harry and Hermione. They both jumped and turned quickly to find a middle-aged witch, no older than thirty looking down at them. "What is so important that you must disturb Headmaster Dippet?"

'Dippet.' Harry thought. 'Oh no, Dippet is still the Headmaster!'

The Proffessor was looking down at them expectantly. "Well?"

"Well..um..." Hermione started.

"What is your name?" She asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered.

"And you?"

"Harry Potter." Harry then realized that he probably shouldn't of used his real last name, but decided that Potter was not that uncommon of a name.

The Proffessor gazed at him curiously. "Are you by any chance related to James Potter?"

"No." Harry answered, maybe a little too quickly. But it seemed as though the Proffessor bought it.

"Well, I would suggest the both of you get to class immediately before you both recieve detention." And with a swish of her cloak she was gone.

'She looks familiar..' Harry thought to himself. He shrugged if off and turned back to Hermione. "Ok, now what do we do? Dumbledore isn't headmaster here yet. I dont't even know if he teaches here yet."

"Well..Ok, this is what we do. We tell everyone that we are exchange students from Beauxbatons. We don't let slip anything about our lives or anything. If people find out to much information about us then they might check under the records in Beauxbatons and there won't be a Hermione Granger and Harry Potter on the list. And naturally we're going to be in Gryffindor. The dormitories provide the exact amount of space and belongings required for each person staying in the room. All we need to do is find Proffessor McGonnagal, or whoever is in charge of Gryffindor at the moment and tell them about us being transfer students and say Headmaster Dippet told us to tell her. Oh and.." Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Harry she said a spell then put her wand back up.

"What did you do?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I changed your appearance. From what I've heard you look exactly like your father. You now have dark brown hair and contacts! Now, there's a book in the library somewhere, I remember reading it ages ago. It has a potion in it that can take you to the future. If we can find that book and make the potion then we can get back to Hogwarts, our time. But, I can't remember the name of the book. Were just going to have to search high and low I guess."

"Oh, right. Ok, so..what do we do now?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Well, it's lunch right now so I guess that's where we need to go."

Her and Harry made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table unoticed by others, except one person.

"Hi. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" Harry turned in his seat to see a younger version of Remus Lupin staring back at him.

"Er..yeah. This is Hermione Granger. And I'm Harry." He thought it best not to say his last name now, unless asked.

"Nice to meet you." Lupin relpied shaking Harry's hand. "And this is my friend Sirius, Sirius Black."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He looked over at the sixteen year old frame of Sirius Black. Sirius gave a small nod.

"Sirius, this is Hermione Granger and Harry..erm..what did you say your last name was?" Remus asked.

"Oh, um..Potter. Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Both Remus and Lupin inquired at the same time.

"What?" Harry turned and saw a sixteen year old James Potter coming their way.


	2. The Fight

A/N: Ok so heres chapter two..blah blah blah! Have fun!

Disclaimer: Like I said...I own nothing..does it make u happy to hear me say that?

:::LAST CHAPTER:::

"Potter?" Both Remus and Lupin inquired at the same time.

"What?" Harry turned and saw a sixteen year old James Potter coming their way.

Chapter Two

James Potter made his way to the Gryffindor table. "What?" He repeated.

"Oh, nothing, James. It just seems as though Harry has the same last name as you.." Remus answered. He took another look at Harry. "Hey..you two aren't related are you?"

"No." Both James and Harry answered at the same time.

James extended his hand to Harry. "Hi, I'm James Potter as you probably already know." He stated.

Harry shook his fathers hand. "I'm Harry." Harry felt a bit odd being introduced to his own father. But then again, James didn't know that Harry was to be his son. James took a seat between Remus and Sirius.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked, a small glint in his eyes. Harry had a feeling that dear old dad was up to something.

"You'll see." Sirius answered with a smirk. Remus just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Harry could see the light from the great hall reflecting off Remus's prefect badge.

A few minutes later Harry knew exactly what Sirius had meant by 'you'll see' for at that moment, the sixteen year old version of Severus Snape came bursting through the Great Hall entrance in hysterics.

"WHO DID IT?! I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW! WHO DID IT!? WHO PUT DUNGBOMBS IN MY SCHOOL BAG?!" He shouted in anger.

Harry turned his attention to the Marauders to find Sirius and James in fits of laughter. Snape must of caught this too for he strode over there angrily. "Why did you do it?!" He shouted once more. He was covered in what looked like purple ooz from head to toe. A large glob of it fell from his greasy hair and hit the floor.

"Why I don't know what your talking about Severus old friend." Sirius answered, not bothering to keep the note of sarcasm in his voice down.

"Yes Severus, I see nothing out of the ordinary here. Perhaps you should visit Madame Pomfrey?" James requested, fighting the urge to fall to the floor laughing.

Snape was about to retort when Harry saw someone striding toward them that made his heart jump to his throat. "Oh, honestly! You two are the most insensitive prats in the whole school! Especially you Potter."

James gaped at the younger version of Harry's mother. "Oh, c'mon Lily. Don't tell me your sticking up for the old slimeball."

"Look at what you've done to him! I mean putting dungbombs in his school bag! Having him hanging upside down so all of Hogwarts can see his knickers?! (Sirius sniggered.) Honestly Potter, you are one of the most iggnorant people I have ever met!" Lily snapped. Snape however did not seem phased by Lily's kindness.

"I already told you once Mudblood, I don't need your sympathy." Snape snarled. James leaped to his feet and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Snape's chest.

"Take that back Snape." James hissed.

"No." Snape answered simply, a sneer playing on his lips. He waved his wand and the mess was distinguished. James' eyes narrowed.

"Take it back." James reapeated. Snape said nothing and James waved his wand sending Snape across the Great Hall. Hermione gasped and Lily nearly jumped out of her jumper.

"James, stoppit now!" Lily snapped furiously. James was taken aback and turned to Lily.

"But-but he called you a..a..well you know."

"I know what he called me James, I'm not stupid. I heard him say it. I just don't want you to feel the need to be a big bad hero when your just as bad as he is."

James was shocked by Lily's statement, and so was Harry. "Lily! I already told you I would never call you that! Why do you say I'm as bad as him?!"

"Because! Look at what your doing! Your just like he is! You think your better than everyone else because you walk around with your little possy hexing anyone who gets in your way just because he" Lily pointed at Sirius. "tells you too!"

"Then blame Sirius! Not me!" James shouted back.

"Hey!" Sirius whined, offended.

"Ur such an insufferable git James and I don't ever want to see you again!" And with that Lily stormed out of the Great Hall, whispers following her as she went. James sat back down at the table angrily. He didn't speak through the rest of the meal.

A/N: yeah, I know its a crummy place to end but I didn't know what to put after this so...heh yeah. lol! Well please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update...if its any good that is.....Flames are welcome if you really feel it nessacary!


	3. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I've been sooooo busy..but I'm home sick right now and while I was laying in bed I remembered..oh yeah! I could update!

Dislaimer: Don't you people get it...? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! heh..hi!

:::Last Chapter:::

"Ur such an insufferable git James and I don't ever want to see you again!" And with that Lily stormed out of the Great Hall, whispers following her as she went. James sat back down at the table angrily. He didn't speak through the rest of the meal.

Chapter Three

Harry and Hermione tried to blend in for a few days, but the Mauraders had been making it difficult for them. The Mauraders kept pushing and pushing for information and everytime they pushed, they got closer and closer to their destination...

::A few days Earlier.....:::

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James were all in the Library looking under the school records for Beauxbatons. They found it odd that niether Harry nor Hermione had a french accent, and the fact that they looked through these books over a thousand times and never found any records of Harry Potter or Hermione Granger.

"Sirius..I think the joke is on us now.." Remus inquired. "There's no record of them anywhere."

"Oh..like I didn't catch that Moony." Sirus answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Remus opened his mouth to answer but James, still angry about his fight with Lily for the third time today, interrupted them. "Ok, I really do not want to hear you two argue about this. So far we know that these two are not from Beauxbatons, so that must mean that-" James stopped talking abruptly when he heard to familiar voice outside the library entrance.

"Hermione, I think they know whats going on." _That's that Harry kid. _James thought.

"Calm down, Harry. Have we given them any reason to believe that were not from Beauxbatons?" They heard Hermione answer.

"Well Hermione, were not exactly french or anything. And whats going to happen if Voldemort finds us here. It could ruin everything.." _Voldemort...are they spies for him or something? Are they on the run from him..? What's going on..?_

It was quiet for a few minutes before Hermione spoke once more. "Harry, I don't know what's going to happen..yes, Voldemort could very easily get a hold of us..I mean..we do have Peter Pettigrew here in the past with us do we not? Remember..it was him third year..but honestly..he doesn't know what he's going to do Harry. Stop worrying about it, Voldemort won't find us and the Mauraders won't ever find out that were from the future..just calm down and everything will be ok."

The Mauraders all turned to Pettigrew accussingly when they heard Harry speak again. "Yeah..I know your right Hermione..but I just can't help that feel something bad is going to happen..something big.."

"I know Harry..I have that same feeling.."

:::End Flashback::

James replayed that day in his head over and over again. _What does Peter have to do with any of this? And they're from the future?! Are they mental or something? And what does Voldemort have to do with anything that's been going on lately..? I have to figgure out what's going on. I can't stand not knowing and if we don't find out soon they Harry kid and his sidekick Hermione could get us all into deep trouble..they obviously don't want a lot of attention..lets see what happens when they do get it. _ James smirked and set off to plan the next day.

A/N: Yeah..ok I know that so totaly sucked and that it was really short but I really needed to update and I soooooooo have writers block right now..so if you want to criticize this chapter that's ok with me because I will just sit there and laugh at how you totally wasted your time doing that and keep writing worse chapters just to make you mad. And just to spite you..I'll copy/past your review on my next chapter and laugh at you about it online where everyone can see....I am so loving..now your all prolly gonna flame me just to tell me how incredibly stupid I am and how inconsiderate and blah blah blah..haha but that's ok too...Hope I made you laugh! haha! lol! Luv ya! ) ya I know...its short...ugh..SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Patronuses

A/N: runs! OK OK I know I haven't updated in like.. omgosh the longest freakin time in the world but like it said in my profile, I have just been so busy and crap and now summer is almost over and I coulda spent all that time updating but I was busy then too and I like.. totally forgot that I had any Fanfiction or anything and then I was just reading a story and I logged in and stuff and I saw my stupid little crappy FF and decided.. well I suppose I should update.. so I am! hah! ;o)

Dislaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN HARRY POTTER! DIDNT THINK SO!

:Last time:

The Mauraders all turned to Pettigrew accussingly when they heard Harry speak again. "Yeah..I know your right Hermione..but I just can't help that feel something bad is going to happen..something big.."

"I know Harry..I have that same feeling.."

:End Flashback:

James replayed that day in his head over and over again. _What does Peter have to do with any of this? And they're from the future! Are they mental or something? And what does Voldemort have to do with anything that's been going on lately..? I have to figgure out what's going on. I can't stand not knowing and if we don't find out soon they Harry kid and his sidekick Hermione could get us all into deep trouble..they obviously don't want a lot of attention..lets see what happens when they do get it. _James smirked and set off to plan the next day.

Chapter Four

So all in all it had been about a week since Harry and Hermione had had their little 'time adventure' and quite honestly, the Marauders were giving them the worst time about it. Sirius especially. He found it convenient at times to ask Harry and Hermione questions such as 'So, do you think our kids will still have to take the O.W.Ls?'. They were silly questions that made Harry think that the Marauders new exactly what was going on, but everytime he tried to bring this fact up to Hermione she would find some reason not to believe him. _I think she's got a fear of them finding out._

Ever since the two arrived in the past they spent most of their time in the library looking through old potions books, and when they couldn't be in the library they were in the Gryffindor Common Room planning their next move back to the future. They still had to attend classes to make it look as though they actually went to Hogwarts in that time, and Harry was still recovering from a very shaky experience earlier that day.

It was in Defense Against the Darks Arts. So far the two (well so they thought) had kept a low profile. Well.. that was until they started learning about Patronuses. Harry was excited when he found out that that's what they would be practicing that day since he was already very skilled at patronuses, but then the professor called him to the front to demonstrate.

"Now don't be nervous." The Professor said. "We don't expect you to get it the first time." Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Now pick a happy thought and say the incantation, Expecto Patronum." Harry shut his eyes and thought. He was in the past with his mother and father. Sirius was still alive. Harry opened his eyes and raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. The class applauded as did the teacher. He looked over at Hermione who was clapping along with the rest of the class, her face beaming at him. Harry felt himself go a little hot and quickly sat back down.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Hermione whispered to him. The professor seemed to think so too.

"Excellent job, Mr. Potter! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Class is dismissed." Harry and Hermione grabbed their things and headed for the library. James exchanged a look with Remus and Sirius and followed them. The three cut them off at the entrance to the library.

"How did you do that?" James asked Harry.

"What?"

"Your patronus, it was a stag."

Harry raised his eyebrows at his father. "So?"

"Listen _Potter_, we know that somethings going on. Your not from Beauxbatons, your name isn't in the records." Sirius stated.

"So you've been investigating us?" Harry's temper always was on the edge these days.

"We heard you two talking the other day." Remus interrupted. "You said that you weren't from around here. We heard information about Voldemort and something about Peter. Now we haven't gathered exactly what's going on but if you just tell us now then we'll quit our 'investigation'"

Harry just stared at him. Was Remus Lupin actually bribing him? He couldn't believe that this was happening! Thankfully Hermione stepped in.

"Listen, you don't understand whats going on. If we tell you anything then it could possibly ruin the Wizarding World as we know it."

"So you actually expect us to believe that your from the future?" James asked.

"You don't have to believe us. Were not asking for your help, we would just really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything. Time is a very dangerous thing and who knows what would happen if anyone found out that we're from about twenty years from now."

The three Maruaders seemed to be thinking this over. Finally James spoke up. "Ok fine, we won't say anything as long as you can answer me one thing."

"What?" Harry asked, eager for this conversation to end.

"Your patronus, I still wanna know why it's a stag."

Harry glanced at Hermione then sighed looking back at James. Quietly he said "Ok listen, I know that you two" he gestured to James and Sirius "are animagi. I found out in my third year at Hogwarts. Your a stag and he's a dog. Thats why my patronus is a stag."

"No, that still doesn't explain it. Just because my animagi is a stag your patronus is too?"

Harry threw another look at Hermione who clearly was not up to being the one to tell James exactly what was going on. Once more he looked at James. "I-I can't tell you that. One, you wouldn't believe me if I did. And two, if I told you I'm thinking something horrible would happen, like us changing the future."

"Then I can't keep your secret."

Oh this guy was evil! Harry was becoming desperate. He began thinking about what he could possibly tell James to make him see that now wasn't the time for him to know when someone caught his eyes. He saw a young girl about his age walk past them with a large group of Slytherins. She had long black hair that reached her waist, pale skin, and dark eyes.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAnd cut! haha Oooo cliffy! runs again! Don't shoot me! Just be happy that I updated the most crappiest story on the face of this Earth. lol! Plz Review! It would make me happy. And I've decided that I don't like flames so if you flame me then I will post your review on my next chapter and I will sit and laff at you and laff and laff and laff until I can't laff anymore and you'll look really stupid.. so.. ya lol! 333


End file.
